


Salt

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: I don’t want to wake up in the morning [1]
Category: NU'EST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Minki doesn’t wake up right.





	Salt

Minki wakes up, eyes sleep blurred, alarm beeping. It’s 6am. He climbs out of his bed, presses his toes against the cold floor and walks to the bathroom. The mirrored him stares back, and he finds himself catching the eye bags, the darkness, and sighs. He tells himself to snap out of it, to love himself, because if he can’t love himself then why was he alive?

But something doesn’t let him do it, something sinks in deep and takes root in him, or maybe it was always there because it’s not like it’s the first time he feels this way - muscles pulling and tightening around his throat, eyes heavy and swollen with an unshed _something_ , heart tired.

He can’t bring himself to smile, but he knows his role, so he brushes his teeth and washes his face and hides the blemishes of his skin under well placed makeup and he smiles. He makes sure to curl his eyes, makes sure to keep the look in his eyes light. Experience has taught him one thing, fake smiles.

And then he leaves for his schedule. The weight doesn’t leave, but god damn it he doesn’t let it stop him. In his line of work, he can’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
